


Hot For Teacher..Wait, what?

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students at BHHS are convinced Derek and Braeden are dating, but that's the furthest thing from the truth, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher..Wait, what?

“And this,” Derek gestured to the empty classroom, “is yours.”

Derek had been showing Braeden around BHHS. They had met a few days prior when Braeden was introduced to him along with the rest of the faculty. She’d come from a few towns over after the school she worked at experienced a small fire. The woman was certainly a spitfire and she had no job convincing Chris Argent to give her a job.

Now Braeden unlocked her classroom and walked in. She grimaced slightly, sweeping a finger across the surface of the desk in place and coming away with a significant amount of dust. She also noted that there were way more desks than necessary for the average of 35 students per class she’d have.

“Are you sure this is a classroom?”

Derek huffed a laugh and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, it’s mostly been used as storage. The last teacher that used it had a heart attack in here about 8 years ago and passed away in the hospital. No one will dare use it.”

Braeden raised a brow suspiciously. “No one. In 8 years?”

“Well there was one teacher about 3 years ago. She was a little too perky for my taste but she didn’t think the room was taboo. Some of her students played a prank on her and last I heard she was in Eichen House. Argent wouldn’t let anyone else use it.”

“And how come he’s throwing me in here?”

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes, slight smile on his face. “Everyone knows you’re trained in martial arts Braeden. You could probably kill someone with those heels you’re wearing too.”

The woman rolled her eyes but didn’t deny the claim. “So, who do I avoid? Students, teachers?”

“Mrs. Higgins, the librarian. She’s a nice old lady, but she can’t hear the bells very well and she’ll talk your ear off for a whole class period. As for the students,” Derek smirked, looking his co-worker up and down once, “I don’t think you’ll have any problem handling them.” 

Braeden shook her head smiling and set her purse on her new desk after wiping dust off the corner. “Get out here Hale. Go harass someone else.”

Derek walked out of the room chuckling.

                                               - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weeks passed and the two grew closer and closer. Derek now had a friend at work, one that didn’t give him an urge to run away every 5 minutes like Finstock did.

Since Braeden was still fairly new around town, and Derek was the only person she knew even remotely close to her age, she’d asked him to show her around town. He’d taken her to his favorite diner, introduced her to some of the younger deputies at the station, and taken her to see a movie, though they only went alone because Laura had opted out of joining them.

The only problem was that his students seemed to think he was much closer to the English teacher than he actually was. Speaking of which…

“Hey, Mr. Hale?”

Derek sighed, looking up from the stack of papers he was grading. “Yes Kyle?”

The student smirked, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. “Do you think you can _convince_ Braeden to raise my grade? I need to play in the game this Friday.”

Derek dropped his pen and walked around to the front of his desk, leaning against it and crossing his arms. “First of all Mr. Jones, you are to address your teach as Ms. Peterson, show some respect. Second of all, I suggest you stop making such comments about any of your teachers, lest I need to take you for a trip down to Principal Argent’s office?”

The boy shook his head furiously.

Derek nodded and walked back around to his chair, sitting down.

“Oh and Kyle, one more thing?”

The student stammered, “Y-yes Mr. Hale?”

“Please tell your mother to stop trying to _convince_ me to pass you.

A chorus of cheers and catcalls erupted throughout the room as Kyle’s face turned red.

                                              - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Braeden prided herself in her patience. She once babysat her neighbor’s 6 kids, all under the age of 7. She’d sat in traffic for 3 hours without using her horn.

She was the epitome of patience. But right now her students were seriously testing her.

For the fifth time today, one of her students had asked her if Derek was a secret romantic.

_What did he do for your first date?_

_Does he plan surprises?  
_

_Do his eyes crinkle when he smiles?  
_

_Is he a good kisser?_

_How good is he in bed?_

_Does he have an 8-pack like I think he does?_

She was ready to rip her hair out. So what, she’d hung out with the guy a few times? She’d been in Beacon Hills for almost 3 months and he was the only person close to her age she hadn’t felt an urge to punch. 

Braeden wasn’t blind by any means. She knew what Derek looked like. He was handsome, with beautiful eyes, and a smile that could make you forget something upsetting, even for a few moments. Also, his physique wasn’t lacking in any way.

She also knew she was attractive. As she’d been told, she had gorgeous hair, deep brown eyes, and great legs.

Aesthetically speaking, she could understand why her students thought the two teachers would be dating. In high school, there seemed to be this notion that two straight,attractive people of the opposite sex couldn’t hang out alone and be nothing more than friends.

She says so to Derek two hours later in the faculty kitchen during lunch.

“Are you getting the same shit I am?”

Derek looks up from the microwave. “What? My students asking me to give my ‘girlfriend’ sexual favors to get her to raise their grades?”

Braeden’s eyes bulged and she spit her bite of burger out. “WHAT? They’re telling you to fuck me?!”

“A little louder, I don’t think Argent heard you,” Derek growled. “And what did you think was happening?” He looked at the woman questioningly. “Wait, what are they asking you?”

Braeden smirked as Derek walked over to sit across from her. She held her hands together near her head and batted her lashes like a cliché school girl. Speaking in a higher than normal voice she said, “Are his eyes as green as they look? Does he kiss your forehead and whisper sweet nothings into your year? Is he a _giver_? How long does he last? Does he rub your cl-”

“Okay! I get it,” Derek interrupted, blushing profusely. “Our students spend more time thinking about us having sex than doing their work.“

Braeden shrugged and bit a fry. “I just have to let them know how much you annoy me.”

“Hey, I’m a catch! You’d be a lucky lady to date me.”

“Yeah, right. I think I’ll take the annoying questions about the dimples you might have on your ass.”

She smirked again as Derek choked on a piece of chicken.

                                              - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The school year continued the same way. Derek and Braeden’s students refused to believe that the teachers weren’t in a super secret relationship.

One student, who seemed to have a strong disliking for his history teacher, even suggested that if the two really weren’t dating, he might have some success in “bedding the hot teach”.

This led to Derek being held back from punching the student by Mr. Boyd and the student getting a week long detention for his vulgar comment. However, this only added fire to the fuel and the students were now more convinced than ever that their teachers were dating.

Another student, a young lady in Braeden’s third period, even worriedly reported to her that she thought Mr. Hale was cheating on her with Deputy Parrish, as she’d seen them together at a bar she’d snuck into.

The duo was currently laughing about the “confession” in the faculty room.

“Oh my god. She actually thought I was cheating on you with Jordan?!”

Braeden snorted, trying not to cry as she leaned against the counter, nodding. “She said and I quote you “leaned into him really close.” As if you were “going to tell him something intimate, or worse..kiss him.”

Derek let out a body-shaking laugh as he leaned against the table in front of Braeden.

“I gotta say Derek, sounds like we have some things we need to talk about. Are you _sure_ I shouldn’t be worried about Parrish?” she asked with a raised brow.

The man snorted and stepped closer. “Nah, I don’t remember spilling any secrets at the bar. And I definitely wasn’t going to kiss him.”

“Oh? And how do I know that’s true?”

“Because if I were going to kiss Jordan, I’d do this,” he walked up closer until there was about a foot of space between the two, and put his hand on her waist, eliciting a quiet gasp from her, “and then, I’d put my hand on his neck, and rake my fingers through his hair.” His actions followed his words. “I’d caress his cheek with my thumb,” he whispered. “I’d lean in..and look at his lips when he licked them.” He smirked and look down as Braeden did what he’d just said. Braeden’s eyes also flickered down to his lips, and the room suddenly felt 20 degrees warmer as she noticed how close they were. “And then, when he gave me permission, I’d kiss him.” Derek looked up at the teacher, who gave a barely noticeable nod.

Derek leaned in and kissed her just like he said. He stayed still as he waited for her to respond. A few seconds later, Braeden’s own hands were on his waist, fisting them in his dress shirt. He kissed her harder as his hands moved to the small of her back, threatening to go even lower. Braeden licked at the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth to hers. The kiss grew hotter and hotter as their tongues danced together. Her hands moved up to his hair, pulling just shy of too painful, and getting a groan from him. Derek’s hands slid down her back, over her ass and to her thighs. He grabbed a hold of them and picked her up, setting her on the counter.

He was just about to break away when the bell rang. They broke apart and stared at one another. What had just happened? Braeden cleared her throat and pushed Derek back gently, getting off the counter and walking out of the faculty room.

                                              - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In 8th period, Derek was giving his Concurrent Enrollment history class their midterm in US History. As his students took the 80 minutes to complete the test, he took the time to ponder over what had happened during lunch. 

He’d surprised himself, and surely Braeden too, when he’d kissed her. What surprised him more was how it’d made him feel. It was no surprise that he found her attractive, but it was more than that. As cliché as it surely sounded, he’d forgotten his surroundings when he’d kissed her. It was like all that mattered was the two of them. Though now Braeden was sure to want nothing to do with him. As much as they joked about their ‘relationship’, Braeden had made no suggestion that she might actually want that with Derek.

What would happen now?

                                             - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Braeden’s 8th period was currently taking a test on The Scarlet Letter, both the book and movie, to see how many had actually followed along in class and who had only showed up when they watched the movie.

While her students tested, Braeden attempted and failed to grade earlier assignments. Her mind kept wandering to the kiss with Derek. It’d felt good. It felt like maybe there was something more between the two that she was just now seeing. She knew nothing else would happen though. Even though Derek had initiated the kiss, he’d made no other move to show that he might actually be interested in her, and not just her body. She forced herself to focus on her work though she couldn’t help but worry.

What would happen now?

                                             - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last of Derek’s students had filed out and he was settling in for a long night of grading when someone knocked on his open door. He looked up to see Braeden smiling tightly and he cleared his throat, signaling for her to come in.

“Um, I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier in the, um, in the faculty room?”

Derek nodded and walked around the front of his desk to lean against it.

“I’m sorry.”

Braeden looked up from where she’d been staring at her hands, brows furrowed. “You’re sorry?”

Derek nodded again, looking everywhere but at the woman in front of him. “Yeah, it shouldn’t have happened. It was wrong and I apologize, I was way out of line.

Braeden nodded, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up and her voice from cracking. _Of course, why would he want me?_ “Yeah, yeah that’s..” she trailed off, rubbing her nose as an instinct to hold back the tears coming up. “I’ll just..go to my room.”

Derek frowned, noting the upset look on her face. He’d thought he’d been doing the right thing, pretending like the kiss had meant nothing to him, but maybe she felt the same way he did?

He grabbed a hold of her wrist as she started walking away, pulling her back closer to him.

“Wait, did you..did you want what happened?”

Braeden breathed in deeply, deciding honestly was the best policy, and nodded in response. “Yeah. I mean, it was unexpected and I’m sure it was just an impulse you had and you probably don’t want it to happen again but I do and I guess I want you too and I-”

Derek cut her off, kissing her again. He tangled his hands in her hair and cradled her chin with his thumbs. This kiss was much slower and sweeter than the last. This kiss was simply about being connected. After a few minutes he gave her several short kisses before pulling away completely. He opened his eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed and smiled when she did the same. He leaned down, touching his forehead and just looked into her eyes, trying to convey how he felt, before he realized words were probably better.

“I want you too.”

Braeden’s smile widened and she leaned in to kiss him again softly.

Maybe their students had seen what was there long before they did.


End file.
